


Shadows (Night)

by iskanderthebi



Series: under the sun [3]
Category: Escape from New York (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, F/M, Finger Sucking, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Sex in the Dark, Standing Sex, single mention of snake's ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:28:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26187964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iskanderthebi/pseuds/iskanderthebi
Summary: a motorcycle ride with Snake was more than just exciting
Relationships: Snake Plissken/Original Character(s)
Series: under the sun [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1605043
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Shadows (Night)

**Author's Note:**

> *leaves this here and runs*

You never asked him where he got the motorbike. All he had mentioned was that he no longer had a taste for planes after looking for the president. You had no qualms about that. He let you ride with him, sometimes. 

The crisp night air blew your hair out as you raced down the dim lit roads. Electricity was being cut off in the deader parts of towns but the night sky always gave off an eerie tinge anyway that made the world look as if through dirty glass. Slivers of green were cutting up the black heavens, like a strange aurora in the wrong sky. 

He had given you his jacket to wear but even then the cold air seemed to get through it, crawl up the sleeves with icy fingers. You wrapped your arms tighter around his waist, pressing your chest as close as you could against his back. You had no clue how Snake seemed to feel nothing when he rode. 

And yet there was that undeniable feeling of exhilaration that you grew to understand with every ride you shared with him. The wind and the speed and the roar of the machine all sent your brain into a static, tingling high. 

You tucked your face into the back of his neck, because neither of you bothered with helmets anymore, to hide a little smile, and let your hands slip lower over his waist.   
His head moved slightly to look below and you could faintly catch a laugh before it was snatched up by the rush of air. 

You quickly glanced about you, noticing now the familiar streets and buildings, and took your chance again by letting your fingers slide further down and tuck themselves, ever so lightly, into the waistband of his pants. 

He said something you didn’t catch, but you could feel him tense and suck in a breath and he firmly moved your hand to his stomach. Set on being a nuisance, you leaned in closer and licked his ear. 

The lodging house was near and Snake hit the battered red button on the side of the garage wall as he drove in, a loud clank sounding off the rickety door as it snailed itself shut. The light bulbs had long gone out and the flickering green of the emergency light only made it seem like the night sky had migrated inside. 

Snake manoeuvred the bike into a corner that was unofficially his, turning the purring engine off and snapped the kickstand down with the flick of his boot. You pulled away from him as he did, not moving from your seat, silly smile on your face as you thought about what was to happen next. 

Would he march you to your room, shove you against the wall the moment the door closed? Or perhaps push you down to your knees and use your mouth? Or instead maybe gag you? He hadn’t done that in a while. The ideas came and left in a delicious, expected hurry because it had been over a week this time and you knew he was just as needy as you. 

The green light outlined the curves of his shoulders as he swung his legs over and stood. There was something about the darkness that sent the hair on the back of your neck standing on end and a shiver went down your spine as his hand cupped your cheek. 

“What the hell was that, hm?” he said, and didn’t let you answer, firmly pressing his lips to yours instead. 

Your fingers fumbled to latch onto his shirt, tongue hungry in his mouth, feeling heat flush through you. His other hand was kneading at your hip and you took the hint, quickly squirming off the seat, trying your best not to break the kiss. With both feet on the ground, you slid your fingers through his hair, not ignoring that he was already hard against your hip, nipping at his bottom lip. 

“Pent up, are we?” you breathed out, your hand tugging the bottom of his shirt out from his pants and splaying your palm flat against his abdomen. The muscles tensed beneath your hand and you eagerly kissed your way down to his neck, hearing a groan rumble deep in his throat. 

“Did that on purpose?” he said. 

“Did what?” You smiled against his skin. 

“You know what.”

Licking a line upward, you rolled his earlobe between your teeth. “Don’t know what you’re talking about.”

You gave your own needy little sound as you felt him push aside the jacket to palm your breast through your shirt. 

You tugged on his waistband. “Suppose we go up to our room?” you whispered, and went to take a step away when his hand took you by the elbow. 

“Suppose we stay here,” he said. Little flecks of green coloured his hair. You could hear the snarl in his voice and it made your heart do a somersault. 

“What if someone walks in?”you said, although your hands reached for his ass and firmly pulled him against you, eliciting a hiss from the both your lips. 

“I’ll smell ‘em out first,” he growled. 

You rolled your eyes but rocked against him again, eating up the sound he made. You couldn’t think of a single objection. 

One hand around his neck, you tilted his head for a kiss, while the other dragged itself down his front and began to clumsily undo the buttons of his pants. He gave an impatient noise and tugged on your bottom lip with his teeth. You could barely undo his pants with one hand in the light of day, much less in the dark. Thighs pressed close together, you squirmed and tried to concentrate. 

“Need some help?” he sneered. 

“Shut up.” The final button gave and you pressed a wet kiss to his jaw. “Let’s see just how pent up I made you.”

You could barely suppress your hungry gasp as you took him into your hand. He was hot, arching into your touch, sending your heartbeat to your throat. Eating up his groans, you stroked him slowly, teeth and tongue beneath his mouth, as he leaned into you.

“Take off your shirt,” you breathed, running your thumb over the tip of his cock, feeling pre-cum on your fingers. 

He pulled away for a moment, taking his black singlet up and over his head in a single tug, not resisting as you took it from him with your free hand. You pressed a kiss, in thanks, to the corner of his mouth and dropped the shirt onto the ground. 

“Hey, what-“

“I started this, didn’t I?” you said against his mouth. “Why don’t I do it properly, then.”

You heard him suck in a breath as you went into your knees, the shirt not helping against the hard concrete floor as you had hoped for, but the discomfort immediately forgotten as his hand ran itself through your hair. He guided you close, his smell and that of the bike filling your nostrils. You gave his cock a few lazy strokes, pushing the pants down to hold him more clearly, pressing wet kisses to his shaft, relishing the way his fingers clawed in your hair. 

Looking up at him from under your lashes, you saw that the cracked green light was behind him and realised that whatever light it gave was now on your face. Snake was outlined to you faintly, you could see his hair and shoulders, the pale line of his nose. You grinned at him and he nudged your head closer. 

You took him in your mouth slowly, swallowing down his taste of salt and sweat with a moan, squeezing your thighs together for even the barest of friction for your own ache. Swirling your tongue around his tip, you pulled away with a wet pop of your lips, smearing your own saliva down his length before taking him in again, deeper, sucking hard until your cheeks hollowed. Your head bobbed as you worked up a rhythm, every sound Snake made like ecstasy to your ears. 

Slowing down, you dragged the flat of your tongue up his shaft, one hand reaching haphazardly down to your waistband. 

“Don’t touch yourself,” Snake said through gritted teeth and you made a moan of protest, pulling your mouth away to catch your breath, pressing his wet cock against your cheek. 

You moved your hand, held it up so he could see, and placed it on his thigh instead. 

“Good girl.”

Your knees were beginning to hurt when you took him in your mouth again, eagerly swallowing him up, breathing hard through your nose. One hand at the base of his cock, you let the other trail upward, over the tattoo you didn’t need to see to trace, letting your nails scrape where you knew the python coiled. Snake swore and shuddered and you moaned around him, knowing how he liked you being loud. 

You leaned back with an obscene sound, breathing open mouthed, licking your lips slowly so he could see. You could imagine how your mouth glistened under the barely there light. 

You smiled, one hand firmly stroking him, twisting your wrist at the tip, and leaned your head into his hand as he ran his fingernails over your scalp. 

“Shit, baby,” you heard him say, feeling victorious at the husky tone in his voice. “I should take you out on the bike more often.”

You dragged your lips over his shaft, looking up at him. 

“Maybe you should,” you said, though it came out like a dirty thing, your voice heavy and needy, wanting desperately to stick your own hand down your pants. You felt hot and tense and something about the dark was turning you on in a way entirely new. 

You guided him back into your mouth, blood roaring in your ears, barely able to hear beyond it the sloppy sounds you were making, intertwined with Snake’s matching breaths, loud in the empty room. 

Your thighs were wet. You could feel it, you had soaked through both your underwear and your pants and it was driving you crazy. Snake wasn’t one to ignore your own needs, but whenever the two of you weren’t skin to skin you found him one selfish fuck. 

You must have slowed down or made some frustrated sound because Snake chuckled and tugged on your hair. 

“Come on, baby, you can do better than that.”

The words went straight to your cunt. 

Taking a breath, you slid both your hands firmly onto his thighs, gripping into the muscles until you knew he would have crescent marks from your nails tomorrow. You hoped in the dark he could see your filthy look. 

You took him in quicker, sucking hard, feeling a line of saliva dribble from the corner of your mouth and with a loud moan were rewarded with a barely controlled jerk of Snake’s hips into you, sending him deeper. Enthusiastically you did it again, knowing how the sound in your throat vibrated against his dick, and you could feel him rocking into you, the hand in your hair balled into a fist. 

“Yeah, take me all in, baby.” 

His voice cracked into a grunt as you deliberately took him deeper, working your jaw to accommodate him, breathing hard through your nose. Your hands on his thighs pressed him closer, encouraging his rhythm as he pushed into you again. You could feel he was restraining himself and decided you were going to chastise him for it later. 

With a groan you took him as deep as you could, nose pushed flat against the base of his cock, a choking noise escaping your stretched lips. 

Snake flung his head back and swore something that reverberated in the empty room. You pulled away with a gasp, panting and barely registering as Snake’s hands lifted you up onto your half-numb legs and turned you around. 

“Bend over,” you heard him say and in your daze realised you were leaning against the bike now, hands on the leather seat, and that Snake was reaching over to your front. 

“ _Shit_.” Fervently you undid your belt and unceremoniously shoved his hand down your pants, a stuttering moan forcing itself loudly from your mouth. 

“Shh,” whispered Snake beside your ear, breathing heavily. “Gotta be quiet now, don’t we?”

You barely managed a nod as his fingers rubbed hard circles around your clit, slipping easily through your wet folds and making your thighs tremble. Desperate for more, you rocked into his hand, something akin to a mewl slipping from your lips

“God, sweetheart.” Snake’s breath hitched as you repeated your motion and you could feel the hot press of his cock against your ass. 

He kissed your jaw, teeth scratching skin, and brought his wet fingers to your mouth. You took them in without question, your own slick glistening faintly in the green light, licking and sucking his joints clean, before releasing them and hurriedly shoving your pants down. 

“Come on, come on,” you muttered, the edging driving you crazy. You blindly reached out for him, grasping at his hip, his thigh. “Come _on_.” 

“Alright, baby,” Snake growled by your ear and you felt his hand, wet fingers and all, settle on your neck and lean it backward, his stubble scratching you as he did. “Remember, quiet.”

You wondered if he would stick to that himself but you quickly bit down on your tongue as you felt the tip of his cock nudge against your opening. He let it rub against your folds a few times, his own patience running thin, and a shiver went down your spine. 

He drove into you, hard, and the hand at your neck slapped itself over your mouth as you saw stars. You moaned into his palm, squirming to feel more of him, to feel him deeper, so sensitive and needy you knew you didn’t need long. You tried to grip onto the bike beneath you but then he pulled out and sharply pushed back in and the sensation was too much and your hands slipped and you would have knocked the damn thing over if Snake didn’t wrap his arm around your waist.

“God,” he grunted into your ear, setting a fast pace that made your eyes roll to the back of your head in ecstasy. “You’re a fucking dream.”

The sound of flesh against flesh alone was too loud but you realised that you didn’t have a care in the world if anybody should have walked in on you then. If anything it made it more exciting that you made Snake’s control snap like that outside of the bedroom and you moved your hips into him, trying to match his rhythm. 

The muscles in your abdomen tightened into a hot mess and you gasped into Snake’s hand, fingers clawing into his forearm. 

He slowed his pace, took his hand off your mouth. You heard him take a breath. 

“Coming,” you shuddered, interrupting him. “I’m - I’m close. Don’t stop.”

He grunted and leaned on you, until you were bent almost double over the bike, fingernails scratching the fading leather of the seat. He paused for an agonising moment, shifted behind you, and you made a noise of displeasure loud enough for him to cover your mouth again, before thrusting into you in a way that hit your wall and sent your mind into a frenzy. 

You tightened around him as you came, legs shaking as he kept driving into you, angling your hips in such a way that every thrust of his cock sent fire through your body. You were near wailing into his hand, half certain you were biting him. The entire world ceased to exist except for him inside you and the way his fingers dug into your hip. 

He let go of your mouth, string of your saliva following his palm, letting you pant and whimper from your high as you realised he was still hard, rocking into you at a slower pace. You didn’t care to feel embarrassed that you came first, your cunt feeling only the more sensitive and full, and rolled your hips into him, hearing a delicious moan. 

“Take me, Snake,” you mumbled, mouth slack and aching from his grip. “Take me how you want.”

Snake pulled out and instead of his cock you felt his hand, his fingers running over your swollen folds, the wet sound loud and dirty in the dark. With a gasp you were roughly turned around and he nudged you against the bike, until you felt its metal against the small of your back. He kissed you, sloppily, licking into your mouth, before his hand guided your hips to him and he slipped an arm under your thigh, lifting up the leg as much as he could with your pants still on. 

The new angle stretched you with a delightful burn. Small noises were tumbling out of your lips with every snap of his hips. In your fucked haze you quickly reached out to wrap your arms around his neck, one hand clawing into his hair, every movement of his sending a hot, maddening wave of pleasure through you. You had been so wet, aching for so long, that everything felt heightened, every brush of him against your inner muscles like an explosion of light. 

Snake mouth was by your ear and you could hear him mumble profanities under his gasping breath, constant and honest like a prayer. His right hand was digging into your side, kneading the flesh, branding you for the next morning and the next. 

His teeth had latched onto the curve between neck and shoulder and you decided not to let him forget either, and sharply raked your fingers down his back. That earned you a good bite and a thrust of his cock that made you choke on your breath. 

The hand at your hip slid down. 

“Will you come for me again?” rasped Snake in your ear. 

You shuddered, toes curling in your boots. His words drove you half mad. Even under burning light you felt like you would have been blind with lust. 

“I’m close.” He brushed his flat of his thumb over your clit. “Come for me again.” 

Already tender, every touch of his fingers over your clit made you whimper. You grasped for the seat behind you to keep your balance, other hand still at his neck and clenched in his damp hair. The leg on the ground hurt like a bitch and you didn’t care, would have happily doubled it if it would mean more. 

Snake’s gasps at your ears were driving you crazy. Every thrust left you breathless and the skin at the back of his neck seemed to be aflame under your touch, as you were sure yours must have been also. Somehow the dark only heightened your pleasure and under him you were ready to come, again and again, bruise your knees a hundred times for him if it led to this. 

Tilting his head slightly, you pressed your mouth to his ear. 

“You feel so good, baby,” you breathed out, an edge to your voice that came around whenever you were close, both pleading and praising at once. “You’re so good in me, Snake. You feel so good.”

That tipped him over the edge and with a push that sent your back into the bike, you felt him come inside you. He was swearing something terrible into your ear through it, how wet and good you were, how good his cock felt inside you, how much he wanted you to come and under his hands your already weak resolve crumbled completely and your hips jerked against his as the second orgasm ripped through you. You latched onto the jacket collar with your teeth, because you knew otherwise his name would spill from your mouth like a mantra, and tightened around him, the both of you riding out the high against one another, hot skin burning scars where you touched. Your desperate, hot, intertwining breaths seemed to deafen the empty room. 

After you stopped shaking, if you were even sure you did, you felt him lower your leg to the ground and pull out of you, the action forcing another moan from your mouth. You let go of him, brushing wet hair out of your face, panting like you had drowned. You couldn’t really feel your legs and did nothing but gasp in the dark, hearing Snake’s own heavy breathing and the faint sound of moving fabric. 

He came close to you, you could feel his body heat, and gently tugged your pants up, zipping your fly. 

“You alright?” he murmured. His fingers tightened the belt and closed the buckle before tugging your shirt down and something about the gesture made your ribs cage in around your heart. 

You reached out for him, both arms around his shoulders, and pulled him close. 

“Snake,” you said, and kissed the corner of his mouth. “Oh Snake, Snake, _Snake_ -”

And his name still spilled from your mouth as you knew it would, each time followed by a kiss, lips pressing against his cheek and jaw and neck and brow. Your breathing had begun to calm but the heart in your chest beat only harder, so close against him you wondered if he could hear. 

“Come on, sweetheart,” he said quietly, wrapping an arm around your waist. 

Your legs decided they still did not want to work and Snake half carried, half dragged you up the stairs and into your dingy little room, letting you sway as he unlocked the door. Inside it was pitch black and humid and you walked in feeling sated, the rather uncomfortable fact of being in your wet underwear not mattering at all. 

Snake turned on the little lamp beside your bed and sat down. You laughed. 

“What?”

“Your hair is all mussed up.” You grinned as you walked over to him, settling half on the bed and half on him, and ran your hands through his brown locks. The mixture of sweat and your own thorough fingers left strands sticking at rather interesting, unconventional angles. You flattened the hair behind his ears. 

“We should have a shower,” you said.

He said nothing, tilting his head into your touch. 

“Where is your shirt?”

“Downstairs.”

“Bring it up later. I’ll dust it off for you.”

Snake chuckled and slid his hand over your shoulder and tugged on the collar of his jacket. 

“Any more and you’re going to eat it,” he said, another tug bringing you almost nose to nose. 

‘Would you mind?’ you said in a manner that you hoped was coy. 

‘Damn right I would,’ he said, but brought you close again and kissed your mouth. You melted into the well versed movement of his lips, taking your time for once, flicking your tongue lightly over his bottom lip with a sigh. 

Hands leaving the wreck of his hair, you pulled away and buried your face in his shoulder, pressing your mouth against his neck. 

“How’s your eye?”

“Alright.” You felt the gentle rumble of the word against your lips. “The dark didn’t bother it.”

You kissed the edge of his jaw. “Maybe we should do it in the dark more then.” 

He hummed. “I say the light has its advantages.” 

Well, that made your heart flip. You inched closer to him. 

He hummed again and you felt him nudge your neck, letting him see you in the light.  
You looked at him as he looked at you and you saw the tentative glimmer of guilt in his eye as he caressed your cheek. The bruises would be bright and angry in the morning. 

“You alright?” he said. 

You kissed him. You kissed him because you knew he will kiss all your bruises that night and you’ll kiss all of his because somehow that pain had begun to mean something in the new world. The night sky was green and you wrapped your arms around him. 

“Yeah,” you said. “I’m alright.”

**Author's Note:**

> this fanfic sponsored by WAP by Cardi B ft Megan Thee Stallion


End file.
